wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Year
Last Year is the level introduced in the Wick: No Way Out expansion. It is unlocked once the player succeeds in finding three items from the first three hours of the main game. The new protagonist established is Travis "TBubber" Burton, an internet personality filming a new video about Wick a year before the events in the main game. Introduction Transcript: Local News Broadcast. Winter, 2014 Police have no new leads in the bizarre disappearance of local teen Travis Burton. The controversial internet personality, known online as “TBubber”, hosts an urban legend video series that recently exploded in popularity… Transcript: (voicemail beep) TBubber: Hey dude… I-I know it’s been a long time just… listen… I fucked up ok? I know you hate me but… maybe not as much as I hate myself. I’ve been trying to think of ways to make things right… and I think I finally can. I need you to meet me at the gate tomorrow at 6am… you know the one. Everything will make sense then. I-I promise. Just please Duncan, just be there. Transcript: TBubber: Hey guys! TBubber here. Comin’ atcha with my latest episode. You guys sure are lovin’ the scary stuff. Five hundred thousand views on that last one! What!? This time, we’re investigating a story about a broken family, tragic fire, and missing children. Ooooooooh! If I’ve done my research, and you know I have, then this should be the actual property owned by the Weavers a looong fucking time ago in the 1920’s. You don’t wanna miss this, seriously, tonight is THE night. Alright, here we go. If the legend’s true, there should be an old unmarked gravesite around here. Remember: If you know of any spooky places that I should go, make sure to drop a comment down below. Now let’s go. (tree snapping) (tree falling) Pine Creek Summer Camp After TBubber gets trapped in the camp, the player gains control of him and can proceed with examining the region. To get to the main area, the player must find the gate key located in the Counselor's Cabin. The key's location differs each play. As the player investigates their surroundings, TBubber will commentate on various items or locations of significance. Enemies All the Weaver children will become active on this hour. They will begin to hunt the player only after TBubber picks up a random item from their grave. *Tim: Pick up knife, mask, or gas mask *Tom: Pick up rattle, cracked mask, or leg brace *Lillian: Pick up bucket, rabbit skull, or Honey Bunny *Benny: Pick up bible, lantern, or wooden cross *Caleb: Pick up trophy or shoe Gameplay After an item is picked up and the corresponding enemy is on the loose, TBubber must lay the item in its place. This area is signified by a crow that will land on or near it. The player can also see a green silhouette of the item in the correct spot. The player is reminded of which item they currently have by the item's symbol in the lower right side of the screen. The player cannot hold more than one item at a time. Ending Achievements *Hangin' Out With Dad: Encounter John Weaver's ghost in the wood shed. *Hide 'n' Seek: Survive Lillian's game by hiding in the wood shed or bus before she finishes counting to ten. *Laid to Rest...: Place five items for each child in their respective places. *Mommy Dearest: Encounter Mary Weaver's ghost near the homestead. *Nevermore: Scare away the crow seven times. *No Way Out: Complete Last Year. *Sunday Worship: Activate the twins and lose the candle to go to church. *This One Time, at Wick Camp...: Explore the entire camp. Unlocked Items *Glass Bottle: Encounter Mary Weaver's ghost *Noose: Encounter John Weaver's ghost *No Way Out poster: Complete Last Year. *Rosary Beads: Complete Sunday Worship. *Beer Can: Watch the campfire light itself. *Journal Page 11: Place one of Tim's items. *Journal Page 17: Place one of Benny's items. *Journal Page 21: Place one of Lillian's items. *Journal Page 29: Place one of Caleb's items. *Journal Page 34: Place one of Tom's items. Trivia *Although it's hard to make out, the timestamp on the headcam in the ending shot seems to read "10/31/2015" when it had read "2014" in the beginning. Category:No Way Out